The Easter Game
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Easter/Halloween Special: Alright people, I don't know which holiday special it is so you can decide! Anyways, two days before Easter Soul finds a 5 year old boy in Death City and he asked "what is Easter" when Soul is buying an Easter egg and the boy follows Soul home only for Maka and Soul to get a surprise.


"Yo, Maka, what Easter egg do you want" Soul asked as he got his wallet and motorbike keys.

"Can I have a white chocolate one with a rabbit please" she replied, "kay" Soul said as he walked out of the door.

When Soul came back a little kid was there behind him.

"Soul, who's this?" Maka asked gesturing at the little kid.

"This is Dan, he asked me about Easter when I brought your egg and I thought you could explain it better so I came her to tell you to come but he followed me home" he explained.

"Oh, okay, well Dan, Easter is about the crusification of Jesus-" "Who's Jesus?" "Oh my death", "remember Maka, we do live in Death City, and he's a little kid he isn't gonna know this stuff until he's older, just tell him about the Easter bunny or something" Dan was confused.

"Alright kid, Easter is a special type of holiday when you get chocolate eggs or rabbits or chicken and other, for a gift from the Easter bunny and your family-" Soul got cut of by Maka.

"Where are your family Dan?" She asked.

"I don't know, you know yours but one of you won't know anything besides that and your name, you will not remember each other, and for this Easter game, by the time it gets to Easter Sunday you need to know what you do now or you will never be together again" he said insanely which sent a chill down Soul's and Maka's spine.

"What are you on about kid" Soul asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew everywhere and Dans left eye turned red while the other blue and the red one has a demon of forget symbol also known as Dan the devil in a myth, that seemed to be true.

"Maka, darling, would you dance with me, with the devil" Maka shook her head.

"Come on, I only get to dance on Easter and Halloween, please dance with me"

"Don't do it Maka!" Soul screamed while running to her "hush now, the lady needs to make a decision" and he waved his hand to make Soul be pushed my the wind to the wall.

"Kyya!" "Soul!" Then a blurred shaped rushed to Soul, "miss, please dance with me, or will pay" he said as his sharp vampire-like teeth got near his neck but he wasn't a vampire, he was a devil of forget who feeds on forget ness and can only show up on this world on Easter and Halloween.

"No! Stop, I beg you" "Ma-ka" "so you'll dance with me?" Dan asked. "Yes" she surrendered.

A blurred shape went near Maka and she stepped back at the speed of the little boy.

"Then, may I have this dance" he said while extending his hand to her, and she took it.

"I will lead but I'm going to say that this is the waltz but the music is appropriate for this situation".

"What music is it?" She asked.

"You'll see"

**Here I stand**

**Helpless and left for dead**

"Close your eyes" and Maka did as she was told, "now, don't open them until I say" Maka was confused but did so anyway.

**Close your eyes**

**So many days go by**

**Easy to find what's wrong**

**Harder to find what's right**

The room started to spin. "Maka!" Soul shouted, she went to look at her weapon but "don't worry Maka, he will come to no harm, so don't move unless I say" he smirked and Maka did what he said but her expression said that she's terrified.

**I believe in you, I can show you**

**That I can see right through all your empty lies**

**I won't stay long in this world so wrong**

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

"Open your eyes" and she did that only to see his devil eye.

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

Maka started to tremble.

**Trembling**

**Crawling across my skin**

**Feeling your cold dead eyes**

**Stealing the life of mine**

"Do you feel weak yet Maka" Dan said then sounding a little like Soul towards the end, she refused to be weak but she was so scared that she nodded, "good" he sounded like Soul 'I've heard that voice before, but where' she thought, the little devil smirked as he read her thoughts, "Soul".

**I** **believe in you, I can show **

**That I can see right through all your empty lies**

**I won't last long in this world so wrong**

"S-Soul" Maka whispered. "That's right" Dan the devil said.

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

"S-Soul" she whispered as she collapsed in the little kids arms.

"That's right Maka, let me feed on you, let your mind be controlled my the devil of "oblivisci exsecans" (forget ness= Latin language) then he kissed her on the neck where a big red circle appeared around them with the words "diabolum digito forgetness" (meaning=the touch of the devil of forgetness in Latin.)

"S-S-Soul"

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

Blood was coming from the tip of his fangs and spread on Maka's neck with a bite mark and his eyes glowing red.

**Hold on, hold **

**Say goodbye**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**

"Soul" she faintly mumbled.

"I will guide you at first Maka, but after this game, you will always remember-"

**As** **we dance with the Devil tonight**

"Your dance with the-"

**Hold on, hold on **

"Devil"

**Say goodbye**

Maka collapsed on the ground.

After Dan put a bandage on Maka's neck she awoke from her slumber.

"W-what hap-happened?" She asked while looking around.

"Your playing a game of forget-" Dan said. "What?"

"You need to remember someone by the time Easter comes, or you will never be together"

"What? Who, when did this happen?" She panicked.

"When you were dancing with the devil" Dan smirked.

"Why have you done this" she raised her voice. "I need to feed and it's fun, and also I only come to this world on Easter and Halloween to feed on people's memories, I was gonna choose Soul's but I chose yours instead, I like it when girls are scared" he smirked.

"I-I'm not scared" "then why the stuttering?" He chuckled she just turned her head.

"I'll say goodbye, until the game is over" then he disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" She paced across the room until a sight of an white chocolate Easter egg, the ash blonde went up to it and looked, it had a milk chocolate bunny on it with her name on it, she turned it around and there was an iced note on the back saying:

_Maka, I hope you enjoy this, love Soul XX_

"Soul" she whispered.

(With Soul)

He woke up near a abandoned building and Dan appeared in front of him.

"Wha-what have you done with Maka!" He shouted at the little devil but he just chuckled.

"I've just made her forget about you, that's all. You can go to you- sorry, her house and make her remember" Dan smirked.

"I would if I knew where I was" he scratched the back of his head. "Your just halve a mile away from your school, well, that's enough info for you, I will come back when the game is over."

"What?"

"The Easter game has begun" and with that he disappeared in to thin air.

"Damn" Soul grunted.

He got out his phone and looked at pictures of him and Maka, 'good, they'll come in handy' he thought.

"I should ring BlackStar, see if he can help" so Soul rang BlackStar.

"Hi, what's up Soul"

"BlackStar!, you gotta help me, I need a ride home, it's to protect me and Maka."

"Right, where are you and I'll come"

"I'm near man abandoned building halve a mile from school"

"Waddya doing there"

"I don't know, ugh, I'll tell you everything when you come okay"

"Kay, be there in a sec" and BlackStar hung up.

"Good, know all I have to do is wait"

(With BlackStar)

"Kay, Tsubaki I have to go and pick up Soul, can you go to Maka's house"

"Okay, why"

"It'll all be explained when we meet there, okay"

"Sure BlackStar, lets go"

"Yeah! Yahoo!"

(With Maka)

"What should I do? I'm scared" she mumbled the last part to herself.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention "come in."

"Hi, Maka-" "Tsubaki!" She ran and hugged her before she could enter the house.

"Tsubaki, I don't know what's going on, a- agh" a gust of wind blew Maka against the wall.

"Oops, sorry about that Maka, how's the game so far" Dan appeared.

"Y-you" she stuttered. "Maka, who's this kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ah, hello, my names Dan, mmmm. Care to dance" he was 5 but sounded like he was 15 years old.

"Why do you want me to dance?" She asked. "Oh come on, it's just the waltz" Maka's eyes widened.

"Tsubaki! Don't do it!" She screamed "Maka?" Dan went to Maka and peeled the bandage of her neck, "do you want me to feed on her again?" He asked Tsubaki, her eyes widened at the sight of the bite mark on Maka's neck.

"Tsubaki, run, be-before you dance wi-with the devil" Maka struggled to say before she fainted.

"Maka!" Tsubaki ran to her.

"She's right, you should run, before you dance with the devil" his devil eye showed and Tsubaki gasped.

"No, I will never leave Maka with you!" She shouted. "What h-happened to her" "do you want me to demonstrate, I can feed twice a day" it took a while for Tsubaki to respond.

"She danced with the devil" he said, "you?" She asked "yes, I am the devil of forget, will you dance with me Tsubaki?" "No, get away from Maka" she whispered as she picked Maka up and ran to the door but she couldn't get out.

She started to tremble, "Maka can't escape this house since she danced with Dan the devil in here, you are free to leave but she isn't" he explained.

"T-Tsubaki, go, le-leave m-me" she faintly said. "No, this is what happens if people dance with you?" She asked. "Yep" straight forward answer.

"Despicable" she spat.

"Maka!"

"Tsubaki"

Soul and BlackStar burst in, "she can't get out" "hahaha, isn't this game fun" the devil child laughed.

"Shut the fuck up" Soul growled.

"Your lucky to even be in this house, she didn't invite you" Soul's eyes widened.

Dan chuckled "you get it now, don't you, she doesn't know you, you don't exist to her, you only have to days, have fun" and again, he disappeared.

Soul collapsed on the floor, "Soul, get up buddy" BlackStar said helping him up.

"Maka!" She was awake but confused and scared.

"Maka!" Soul grinned with his shark like teeth showing, Maka yelped and hugged Tsubaki who was still holding her.

"Who is t-this g-guy" she asked.

"This is Soul, your partner, don't you remember him Maka?" Tsubaki was really confused now.

Maka shook her head. Soul got out his iPhone and showed Maka the pictures.

"Remember this, when you wanted me to go on holiday with you and your dad 'cause you didn't want to go on your own"

It took a while for Maka to respond.

"You just could've been one of my dads friends sons"

"Maka!, remember god dammit! This is Soul your partner, you possibly wouldn't be alive if it was for him!" BlackStar ran to Maka and screamed.

"I blame you for this" he breathed heavily and pointed at Soul.

"What have I done?! It's that Dan the fucking devils fault!"

"You brought him here and Maka has lost her memory cause of it!"

"Stop it!" Tsubaki yelled, "don't you see, this is what he wants, so it takes longer for Maka to remember Soul."

"Damn, Maka, please remember" Soul asked. "S-sorry, S-Soul but I don't re-remember" Soul sighed "Tsubaki, can I get down?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry Maka" she said as she put Maka down.

"Agh!" Maka moaned while she collapsed on the ground. "Maka!" Everyone shouted.

Dan appeared.

"Sorry but, I need her for a moment, your welcome to come but you'll have to go to Hell" he said as he held Maka in his arms.

"We'll come" they said eagerly.

"Come then, you have 5 seconds to grab hold of Maka, 5...4..3...2...1" they quickly grabbed Maka and got teleported to Hell.

There were loads of devils and demons around them like they were in court or something like that, and Dan was in front of all of them with Maka in his arms.

"Hey, what's this, I can't move!" BlackStar said, "you won't need to for the time being, don't worry, she won't come to any harm" Dan explained a little.

"So this is the girl Dan?" An elder devil asked.

"Yes, this is Maka Albarn and I have made her forget about that albino kid over there" he said as he pointed at Soul.

"Hey, I'm older than you" he said. "Actually-" Dan started as he transformed in to an older 18 year old with spiky brown hair, a bit like Soul's and BlackStar's in one and still had Maka. In his arms.

"I'm older than you, I'm eighteen, I use me as I was five so I can feed" he explained

"What ya think now, Soul?" He smirked, he didn't reply.

"Wake up Maka" Maka started to stir but woke up in about a few seconds.

"W-where am I?" She asked, clearly in her voice she's terrified.

"Your trembling-" he pointed out, "your in Hell Maka, don't worry, your not in trouble or dead, they just need to ask some questions."

"Y-your dif-different th-then bef-before" she noticed. He cleared his throat before saying "yeah, I just transformed into my true self, yeah, you could but it that way."

"Alright girl!" That elder devil spoke which made Maka jump.

"What is your full name?" He asked, "you have o answer questions about yourself, that's all" Dan whispered to her as he helped her up.

"Wait, he knows her full name" BlackStar pointed out.

"I want to hear it by her. So, dear, what is your name?" He asked again.

"M-Maka Al-Albarn" she answered. "Good, good, now, who are they?" He pointed at her friends.

"Tsubaki, Bla-BlackStar, and I think, S-Soul" she pointed as she went along.

"Mmm, do you know Soul?" He asked.

"Umm, no, not exactly" "what do you mean by 'not exactly'?" He asked.

"I kn-know his n-name but I do-don't know h-him ex-exactly."

"Right, well, that's all for now, you are aloud to leave. Dan, can you come here please" "sure" and Dan walked over to Toggle.

"Yes" "you haven't told them that they need to hug or anything to get some of her memory back about him, have you?" Toggle asked.

"You like asking questions don't you. No, I haven't tod them, why would I?" "You look like you've developed feelings for that Maka over there" he said as he pointed a her hugging BlackStar.

"What! No way" he protested, "I just think she wouldn't get far if I didn't explain" he said.

"Have you told them a hour here is halve a day in their world?" He asked Dan, "no" "good."

"Alright, lets go" Dan said as he picked Maka up.

"Hey, why do you have to pick her up?!" BlackStar asked.

"So she falls asleep" he said, "why?" Tsubaki and Soul asked.

"Who ever loses their memory and comes here awake will lose all their memory from the point of five, do you want her too?" He smirked.

They shook their heads and Maka fell asleep, "hold on to me" and they did as they teleported to Maka's house.

"Well, I'm off, see ya" and Fan disappeared again.

"Hey, Soul, I know a way to get Maka's memories of you back" BlackStar said.

"Really, how?!" "I think you have to hug her" he answered.

"But how, she won't let me" Soul said. "Well, your gonna have to just do it against her will then" he suggested. "What?! No way man, I'm not doing that" "do you want her to remember you!" BlackStar shouted.

"Yeah but I don't want to invade her personal space" BlackStar smacked Soul across the head. "Ow, what the hell BlackStar".

"Just do it when she wakes up!" BlackStar yelled and Maka started to stir.

"Maka!" Tsubaki being the only one that stayed near her said.

"Oh, hi Tsubaki" she greeted lazily, still waking up from her sleep.

"Sorry Maka but Soul needs to hug you" BlackStar said, "wait, what?" She was surprised.

BlackStar pushed Soul to Maka and he hugged her.

"H-hey, let g-go of m-" Maka's eyes widened as she remembered a little about Soul but a gust of wind blew them apart.

"You little minkx" Dan said at BlackStar as he walked towards Maka.

"How did you know what he had to do?!" He demanded a answer of him.

"I have good hearing and I heard what you and that old geezer were saying" he said bluntly.

"Well, what about I make this more fun" he smirked as he grabbed Maka.

"What about I make her forget everything since she was ten, mm, or just you" he chuckled, "let g-go off me" "your trembling" he snickered.

"Let go of her!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Get away from my miester!" Soul yelled as he transformed is arm into a scythe and charged at him.

Dan disappeared again and Soul was heading for Maka, luckily he stopped and stood next to her.

"Hug!" BlackStar shouted and Maka and Soul hugged and the room span.

"No!, Damn!" Dan yelled.

"Yahoo!" BlackStar cheered.

They stopped hugging and stared at each other.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Soul!" Maka asked as she went back to hugging him.

"You remember me?" "Of course I do, thank you".

"For what?" He asked. "For sticking with me no matter what."

"Oh and Soul" she said as she stopped hugging him, "yeah".

"Thank you for the Easter egg, and for the icing on the back" she blushed a little, "ah, yeah, your w-welcome" he blushed.

"How dare you!" Dan yelled.

"Y-you" Maka stuttered and Soul held her for comfort.

"I'll be back and next time Maka, you will forget everything" he chuckled as he disappeared with the word 'everything' echoing in the room.

"He really wants you huh" BlackStar said as he helped Tsubaki up.

"BlackStar! Tsubaki!" Maka ran towards them and hugged them. "Hey, what's up Maka, you didn't forget about us" BlackStar stated.

"I know but thank you for helping" she said with a smile.

"He really wants me" she said.

"He won't get you" Soul said with his toothy grin, "yeah" and it became a group hug.

(Easter day)

"Whoa, that really happened?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, it was scary, specially going to Hell" Maka said with a shiver.

"Ow come we weren't called, I am the son of the Grim Reaper" Kid said.

"Yeah, sorry"

"Is the devil gone?" Liz asked hiding under the table, they all laughed, "yeah, he's gone" Maka said.

(Night time. In Maka's bedroom)

Maka was finishing reading a book and when she was finished she turned the lamp of and shouted "good night Soul" to him in the living room from her bedroom, and was starting to drift of to sleep.

A faint chuckle filled the room but Maka didn't open her eyes as she thought it was probably Soul watching something on the TV.

"Maka." She heard.

"You will always remember-" a faint male voice whispered just loud enough for her to faintly hear, she thought it was just her imagination.

But she was wrong.

"Your dance with the devil."


End file.
